


Irish Coffee

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Welcome To Devitt's! [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot drabble, prompt at end of fic.</p><p>Coffee Shop AU.  In which Sami Zayn visits his favourite coffee shop one day, and is met with the most adorable sight ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Coffee

The queue at Devitt's Coffee Shop was not going down fast enough for Sami's liking.

He had found the quaint little coffee shop soon after moving to Florida for work.  He had been served that first visit by a slightly nervous looking man, with a name-tag that read "Fergal."  Fergal was the only person behind the counter that day, and Sami wondered if that was the reason he seemed so nervous.  He made a damn fine serving of coffee, though he barely said anything to Sami beyond polite pleasantries.  It was difficult not to notice the distinct Irish accent, and Sami suddenly felt himself and his Canadian accent less out of place.

The second time Sami visited Devitt's he found himself being served by Fergal again.  There were more people hovering around behind the counter, and the barista seemed more relaxed than last time.  Sami took this opportunity to try to make some small talk with Fergal, but judging by the wide-eyed look of shock he received that may not have been the best idea.  Fergal simply took Sami's order and handed it to a young lady before taking the payment from Sami.  Fergal did manage a small smile as he handed over Sami's coffee, which Sami returned.

As time went on, Sami found himself becoming a bit of a regular at Devitt's.  Early on he could justify coming over because the coffee was honestly really good.  It didn't hurt that he was being served by a devilishly handsome barista every time.  It had taken a few more visits, but Fergal seemed to open up a little more each time.  The nice, but purely work focused conversations slowly became more relaxed as familiarity took over.  Fergal's small smiles became much brighter with every visit Sami paid to Devitt's.  It was about then Sami realised that the coffee was quickly becoming secondary to seeing Fergal, and seeing the Irishman was quickly becoming a highlight of his days.

So on a day like today, when the queue was so long, Sami felt a little sad.  On the one hand, he was happy that the family run shop was doing so well...on the other, it was so busy he'd probably not get to spend as much time talking with Fergal.

As Sami approached the register, he noticed that Fergal was nowhere to be seen.  Maybe he had the day off?  That would explain why the service seemed to be taking slightly longer than usual, if they were a man down.  Instead, the brunette woman that Fergal had identified as his sister was on register duty.  Her name-tag read "Rebecca" and she looked up as Sami approached, and let out a small gasp of recognition.

"Hey there, welcome to Devitt's!" She smiled warmly at Sami, "Wait there a second, could you?"

Sami didn't have a chance to reply as the woman wandered off.  He overheard a brief flurry of conversation, before she returned...and she was not alone.

Standing before Sami was the most adorable sight he had ever seen in his life.  A very bashful looking Fergal Devitt...wearing a bright green dinosaur onesie.

"Heya Sami...umm, sorry about the wait...had a bit of a frappé accident...got totally covered."

Sami couldn't stop himself from "aww"ing at the sight before him, "...and this absolutely adorable onesie was the only thing you could change into?"

"Well, it was either this or a Chewbacca onesie," Fergal awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, staring resolutely at his feet, "And that would've been hell to work in this heat in."

"Why on earth do you have a dinosaur onesie lying around in a coffee shop anyway?"

"Oh, we live in the building, upstairs," Fergal raised his head a little bit, "Was supposed to do laundry yesterday, but...uh...didn't.  Got distracted by cartoons… Ergo, onesie.  I was going to just stay out of sight, washing dishes like...but…"

Fergal trailed off, glancing away from Sami again.

“…but then my sister said you were here, and I thought I wouldn’t get to see you today...”

“Aww, Fergal, c'mere,” Sami smiled warmly at the dinosaur clad Irishman, “Its employees only behind the counter, so you’re gonna hafta come over here and give me a hug.”

Fergal gasped slightly, looking up at Sami with an earnest look on his face.  He quickly scrambled to walk out behind the counter to Sami, stumbling a bit as the fabric of the onesie meant he slipped a bit on the floor.  Sami was briefly worried that he’d trip and fall down, but Fergal got away with a few stumbles before reaching Sami.  Fergal hesitated slightly as he approached Sami, but the Canadian was having none of that.  He wrapped his arms around Fergal’s waist and grinned to himself as Fergal immediately hugged him back.

“So, uh, Sami…” Fergal mumbled into Sami’s neck, “Could we maybe…do something sometime?  Not coffee related, I mean?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: ‘You work at that coffee shop but it’s downstairs to where your family lives and i came to order in the morning but you answered in a dinosaur onesie while nearly falling over the whole time’ AU ~ taken from http://wslpromptrepository.tumblr.com/


End file.
